


The Birthday Disaster

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bouncy Houses, Don't piss off Pansy, Draco likes the bouncy house, F/M, Happy Birthday Kelli, Hermione's cousin is ridiculous, It's a birthday!, POV Multiple, Until it isn't, bounce house battle, everything is fine, kids plus sugar equal bad, possible rating change to M we will seee, seriously all hell breaks loose, she will kick your ass, triggered cause cornish pixies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: It's Cassiopeia's fourth birthday party. This time around Hermione and Draco decide to host one single party with muggles and wizards alike. Everything is going perfect until Hermione's cousin, Kate shows up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalsupporthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49601921796/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
> Hi! This is a hilarious story of birthday disasters that I wrote for my dear and lovely Hufflepuff. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I am writing it. Grammarly is my beta and once again Happy Birthday Kelli. love you

They spent the entire morning with wands in hand, hanging up streamers, confetti, signs, game areas, and anything else required for a young witches party. Hermione was secretly thankful Draco convinced her to keep wands on hand. At least until after they decorated their home for the occasion. Luna kept little Cassiopeia busy outside while Theo set up all the tables. With all the food, decorations, tables, and not to mention the elaborate unicorn-shaped contraption in the backyard. Doing things the muggle way would have taken twice as long. With their magic and a couple friends, they set everything up ready to go within an hour. 

Draco followed Hermione as they walked through the first floor of their home. Double and triple-checking every room, every detail before guests arrived. Pastel-colored streamers hung from every ceiling in blues, pinks, and purples. The pillars in and outside of their estate were wrapped tightly in brightly colored streamers as well. All five archways in and around the lavish home held so many balloons, one would believe there was no wall behind them. Her heels clicked along the black and white tile of their kitchen as she went from counter to counter looking over the food and drink arrangements. Counter tops were lined with various silver trays of tea sandwiches, crisps, popcorn drizzled in pinks and blues called “unicorn popcorn”. Another counter held trays upon trays of sweets. Unicorn shaped cookies, cupcakes with horns and pastel frosting, even a fluffy colored item that looked like cotton. Draco learned months ago was cotton candy and demanded it for the party. On a separate table, covered in a soft white linen that matched the drapery behind it, sat a two-tiered cake. The bottom half in marbled color arrangement of soft blues and lilac, etched in frosting was Cassiopeia and the number four with small rosettes at the end. A line of blush pink frosting connected the two pieces. The top tier was decorated with golden eyelashes. Above that laid three separate roses in the party colors, ears, and a golden horn. It took everything in the Malfoy heir to resist devouring the dessert table. On the opposite counter were jars in the pastel colors with unicorn faces and flowers around the tops. Bright purple, pink, and blue plastic ware sticking out of them. They set all the snacks in clear, decorative bowls. On a large drinking cart with brass handles were various glass beverage dispensers, adorned with silver spouts and circular lids. With silly labels such as prancing pink lemonade. 

Draco scoffed at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Causing his wife to whirl around her coffee-colored curls, giving him a sharp look. He understood the “aesthetic” of everything coordinating, but even to him naming foods and drinks seemed a little much. Not to mention the colors. He abhorred the colors. The whites and the pastels weren’t exactly what he considered tasteful. He blamed this all on Luna. Cassie, spending time with Luna and Theo, developed a love of unicorns, glitter, and bright colors. If Draco was honest, he wanted to hex them both for encouraging it. Now, walking through his home, it didn’t even feel like home. He felt like it belonged to a stranger. Like he was the guest instead of the host. The Malfoy heir was a man who preferred a dark color scheme. All this, this brightness was kinda jarring to him. Until Cassie came in from outside, tulle dress in the same pastel shades as every other bloody thing. Her long curly white-blonde hair bouncing as she skipped into the kitchen. Only to stop immediately, like she hit an invisible wall. A smile as bright as her mothers formed over her little face and her grey eyes shined with excitement. She squealed wrapping her arms around his legs muttering out thank you and I love you, daddy, repeatedly.

“Thank you, daddy, I love it.” 

Sighing in defeat, he knew no matter how much he hated the colors, how extravagant or insane the request his daughter asked for, it would always happen.

“You’re welcome princess,” he looked down seeing her bare toes wiggling with dirt in between them, “ Where are your shoes?” she shrugged in response, her little pearly whites biting down on her lip, “Damnit Lovegood,” pulling out his hawthorn wand Draco cleaned her feet with a quick scourgify, “You’re lucky your mother didn’t see. Go upstairs and grab the silver pair you like. Hurry, everyone should be arriving soon.”

“Okay!” He watched her run out of the kitchen and up the winding staircase.

Shaking his head, Draco proceeded to walk through the double doors onto the porch, standing next to his curly-haired witch. The sun hung high and bright in a cloudless sky of ocean blue. No heat, no cold, it was a perfect blend of the two. Perfect weather for a perfect day.

There were three long tables in the backyard with linens, plates, cups and paper unicorns in the center of each. Once again everything matched the general theme of the four-year-old’s party. More balloons tied to the chairs and gently swayed to the whisper like breeze in the air. His eyes followed the giant offending inflatable in his yard that stood slightly taller than his two-story estate. Like a moth to a flame, he found himself rather intrigued by the hideous item. It was as incredible as it was alarming to look. Growing up a Malfoy, he knew there was no way he would’ve been introduced to something like this. If Wizards even could have this, that is. He suddenly found himself jealous of any and every child who could experience this, well, whatever this thing was. That was a thought he quickly pushed away. 

The massive contraption was colored in purples, teals, and pinks. A decorative rainbow lined the sides of the slide. The base of the slide was a circular area filled with small plastic balls. On the opposite side was a smaller area made to look like a cloud. If Draco walked around this beast of a thing, he realized the cloud was instead a small pool attached. to...to...whatever the hell this was. He heard footsteps approach, didn’t turn to see who it was. Instead, he stepped towards the unicorn abomination, like it was a Hippogriff and he had to bow to earn respect. Leaning his head to the right, staring with an odd fascination as he ran a hand along the rim of the cloud. Feeling the smooth plastic under his fingertips, Draco pressed a glittery rainbow on the side. His brows rose and eyes grew wide with surprise when his hand gave a little bounce. He was put off by the bloody thing itself; it was dreadfully horrendous. Yet, he found himself oddly amused by it, wondering exactly how much bounce it had.

“Do you like it?” he heard the honeyed laughter of his wife behind him.

“What in Salazar’s name is this thing? It’s hideous Hermione,” though his tone was laced with disgust, Draco kept his hand on the springy monstrosity as they circled around it.

“It’s a bouncy house.”

“A bouncy house,” he repeated the words back carefully, and she nodded in response. He finally let go, staring at her incredulously, pointing at the so-called house, “Tell me what part of this looks like a house. Merlin Hermione, It looks like a fucking unicorn and a terrible one at that,” he paused, “There’s a cloud pool, a slide, a ball pit. A. BALL. PIT. What house has all that? Hmm.”

She stood next to him, arms folded, her red lips pulled into a teasing smirk, “You know. You sound rather jealous.”

He scoffed at her in disbelief, “I am many things Granger, Jealous of this thing isn’t one of them.”

“Right.”

It was then they noticed the back of the bouncy house moving, like it was inhaling and then exhaling. Along with two voices. One airy and light that was giggling, the other Draco could pick out in a crowd of voices. They moved around to the back of the bouncy house, staring at the two through a blue netted screen. Wearing a mint green glitter sundress and lilac tights was Luna jumping in the little room. Along with her fiance and Draco’s best friend, Theo. Luna turned at their presence, waving them in. 

“Hello, Hermione. Hello Draco. Would you like to join us? It’s quite fun,” Luna spoke between jumps.

“Oh. It’s quite fun. Yeah, it’s really fun. Very...bouncy,” Theo added, clearly distracted by the bouncing woman before him, “So fucking bouncy.”

Hermione placed her hands over his shoulders, massaging them through the fabric of his white button-down, “Would you like to bounce Draco? Before the kids come?” Jaw clenched and brows furrowed, he stared on in silence at the two jumping, as if he was seriously contemplating taking his shoes off and jumping in there, “No one will know except the four of us.”

For the briefest moment, he faltered, turning to meet her encouraging smile. Till they heard Pansy’s shrill voice shouting from beyond the patio doors. Quickly looking over at Theo and his quirky soon to be wife. He pondered telling them to come with before deciding against it.

“You two no shagging in or around the bouncing unicorn,” no matter how enticing it looked, Draco refused to call it a house.

“Can’t promise anything Malfoy!” Theo teased shouting back and Draco turned glaring in his direction before trailing behind Hermione.

Thinking the worst, they both ran up the wooden steps to their patio, darting into the two-story brick home. Upon reentering their home, Draco and Hermione found her pacing furiously back and forth. She was going on and on about the witch and wizards who she worked with at the Daily Prophet. Since their school days, Pansy ran the fashion page and the gossip column. Seemingly, she was the only one who seemed capable of running the entire paper. Neville trailed behind her offering words of encouragement.

“For the love of Morgana, it is not that hard!” She shouted, slamming her wand down so fiercely, Draco and Hermione were surprised it didn’t snap in half, “I should be running that fucking garbage of a paper. Incompetent ass holes,” resting a hand over her hip, pinching the bridge of her nose with the other, “That’s what they are, Nev, fucking incompetent. Gods, I need a drink.”

“I know Pans. We can talk about it later. Yeah?” Neville approached her, running his fingers over her arms in a loving way. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, agreeing with his statement.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s Cassie’s day. I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

“What’s going on?” Hermione questioned, interrupting the two as Cassie came strolling down the stairs, wide eyes full of worry.

“Auntie Pansy?”

“There’s my sweet girl,” just like that Pansy’s voice of shrill fury morphed into something serene and tender. Turning around in Neville’s arms, moving past him to greet the birthday girl. She walked by Hermione whispering later as she knelt waiting for Cassiopeia to jump into her welcoming embrace. Pansy wrapped the little girl in a tight squeeze, “Happy Birthday, I have something for you,” Pansy stood pulling out a pink headband, with yellow, pink, and blue rosettes attached. Behind the flowers were two unicorn ears and a golden horn in between them. She slid the band over the birthday girl’s head. Cassie smiled with excitement, her dimples on full display.

“I love it! Thank you, I’m a real unicorn now!” she skipped away.

Luna and Theo finally made their way back into the home, stepping inside hand in hand. The Nott heir’s mouth formed into a satisfied grin. With both of them having flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and Nott’s hair mused to the side, Draco glared at the pair of them. He should’ve listened to his instincts and made them come with instead of leaving the two alone.

“Oh, fuck off Malfoy. We just snogged a little. It’s too hard to do anything else in that bloody thing,” he commented nonchalantly, leaning against the marbled counter top. Reaching into the bowl and grabbing a crisp as he tossed into it his mouth, “Besides, believe it or not, we do have some decency. Like not trying to shag in a kids bouncy house for one.”

“I’ll have you know Nott that-“

A loud ringing erupted through the house, causing the majority of them to jump at the sound. Draco rolled his eyes at him before walking to Hermione. It was his wife this time who spoke up, “That would be the doorbell. Okay, look. Remember, no magic. At all. No wands, no talking about it. No Quidditch talk, hexes, or Luna, nothing about nargles. Nothing. It’s the first time we’re doing a wizard and muggles in one party. And you two,” she pointed at Theo and Draco look they were children, “ Maybe act like your friends. Best mates. For once.”

“We know,” the five of them responded in annoyance.

“No offense, Hermione, but it’s all you’ve mentioned for the past two weeks,” Neville offered apologetically. 

She smiled at her longtime friend, “Right. Sorry, I’m just a little worried. When I open the door, my family and Cassie’s muggle friends will be coming in one after another. As you all are you aware, they don’t know I’m a witch.”

She felt a light squeeze in her warm palm. A thumb running soothing ministrations over her hand. Meeting the tender gaze of her husband, “It’s going to be fine. What could go wrong?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her hand coiled into a tight fist, rearing back and thrusting it forward, colliding with Kate’s cheek. Pansy smiled triumphantly, believing that would be the end of it. As she turned on her heel, Kate shouted and grabbing a fistful of hair. Tugging the witch backward falling into the lawn below. Well, if it’s a fight she wants. It’s a fight she will get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much Paneville and told mainly through Pansy and Neville's POV  
> Enjoy!

The first hour seemed to pass by without notice. No one mentioned any magic, and for that, both Hermione and Draco were grateful. Although they were slightly disheartened at most of their friends for not coming, the couple now believed it was for the best. With only the six of them and his parents, who showed briefly, in attendance it was easier to test if mingling her two worlds were wise. So far Draco was correct. Everything was fine. Theo sat in a chair off to the side watching Luna as she sat in the soft blades of grass playing with kids, including Cassie, and telling them stories of made-up creatures. He watched her with a smile of contentment and a look of admiration. All the children adored her and her stories. Joke was on Hermione for thinking Luna would openly discuss Nargles with adults instead of children. She knew Luna’s slip up was of no ill intention. The kids loved it, so Hermione let it go, only begging Nott if she said anything to a parent to simply curb the discussion.

Neville found an older couple who loved gardening. Sitting at a table outside with them, discussing various plants, greenhouses, and ways to grow vegetables. Pansy stayed close by him. Not that she needed to be around Neville constantly. He was a calming presence to her when she was stressed, or like now unsettled. It was one of the reasons they worked so well together. Pansy was well known for things getting under her skin and having trouble letting them go. With Neville by her side, it was easier to combat the feeling. For the sake of Cassie’s birthday, she wanted to do nothing more than forgetting the tension and idiocy of her job. Instead, opting to discuss muggle fashion trends with a young woman who desired to be a designer. They could be overheard talking fabrics, cuts, and trends that should die already. In the corner of her eye, Pansy caught the glimpse of _her_. Hermione’s unruly cousin, Kate.

She could recall Draco and Hermione’s wedding day like it was yesterday. True, Kate had one too many glasses of champagne. Still a bridge was burned before they could ever build one. At the time, Pansy’s relationship with Hermione was still in a more fragile state at that point. With Ginny out of commission to a Quidditch injury, it was up to Pansy to help Hermione on one of her biggest days. Her cousin seemed hellbent on making it anything but easygoing. First showing up in a cream-colored, floor length gown in a similar sweetheart neckline like Hermione’s. Claiming it was the only one to match her complexion. Pansy remembered how the girl made snide remarks about everything, from how she got lucky with natural beauty, to how surprised she was that, it was Hermione of all people to marry first in the family. She complained about every little thing from the venue to the food and attempted to make Pansy do things for her. Hermione Granger-Malfoy had room for one vain woman in her life, and that was Pansy Parkinson, not this cousin Kate. The words Pansy and Kate exchanged that day were far from pleasant before she could take a swing. Naturally, Potter and Neville broke it up. Why she was here was anyone’s guess. By Hermione’s hardened expression, this wasn’t her doing. She noticed the tight-lipped expression from the Gryffindor woman, her jaw working back and forth, as her hands open and closed with violent ferocity. Pansy looked around for Draco, hoping to guide his attention to his wife before she slugged the muggle cousin.

“Excuse me for a minute,” Pansy offered her most sincere smile to the muggle girl. She leaned into Neville, resting a hand on his thigh. He apologized to the couple turning towards her, “Have you seen Draco?”

He glanced around the yard, shaking his head, “I think he was walking his parents to the apparition point. Too much muggle for them, I suppose.”

An exasperated sigh left her lips as she removed her black dangling earrings, handing the pair and her purse to Neville, “Hold these and if you lose them, you’re buying me a new pair,” she warned sitting up from her chair. Resting a hand over his shoulder, Pansy placed a quick kiss to his ear, “With emeralds,” Pansy hoped it didn’t come down to it, she liked to think her temper was better than a lion. With this morning and now thoughts of that day she wasn’t sure how little of a temper she had left.

“Right. Uh. Pans where are you going?” Neville watched her walk away, his head cocked to the side, confusion displayed over his features.

Pansy heard his question, but decided it was best to keep moving over to where Hermione stood. In a corner next to the bouncy house. Approaching the two, you could tell they were from the same family. Though Kate’s hair wasn’t a mess of curls, it still held the same color. Both held strong features and stood the same. If it wasn’t for Pansy, knowing Kate was her cousin, she’d think they were twins. At a mere several feet away, Pansy put on the fakest smile she could muster, straightened out her blue dress and stepped forward.

“Kate! Oh It’s been too long!,” the dark-haired woman turned around in surprise hearing her name, “It is Kate right?” Pansy asked in a voice sweeter than butterbeer, “You slurred out your name the last time we met. Forgive me if It’s incorrect,” her lips twisted into a tight smile, “ whatever are you doing here?”

“It turns out, Kate here was invited by my parents. Isn’t that generous of them?” Hermione spoke up, looping her arm with Pansy’s, “What are you doing?” She hissed at the once Slytherin princess.

“Saving your ass,” Pansy hissed in return.

“I’m sorry. Do I know you?” Kate’s brows pressed together in confusion. Her arms folded tight across her chest. There laid a tense silence as Kate looked over Pansy from head to toe, eyes squinting slightly like Pansy was some kind of fascinating experiment. Until Kate shot back the same tight, thin-lipped smile, “Ah, I remember you now. Hermione’s wedding. The shrill one. Penelope? Mandy? Terribly sorry I don’t bother remembering unimportant people.”

“Pansy,” she responded curtly, “It’s no problem. I’m sure the lavish amounts of champagne you consumed that day didn’t help either,” Hermione flashed her a warning look which Pansy shot back. She had everything under control, “ If I recall you told Hermione here that you would find a love better than hers. How is that going?” Pansy could tell from the stare and how Kate clutched the blue plastic cup in her hand she was becoming unnerved. Good. It felt good to get under someone’s skin this way. She hadn’t done this in so long and after her workday, she reveled in the victory and thanked Salazar it didn’t worsen, “Hermione if you _need anything_ just look over to us. We don’t need you stressed over little things on Cassie’s big day.”

Kate stood in silence, cheeks turning red. It clicked in Hermione’s mind what Pansy was doing. Giving her time to take a deep breath before she did something she’d regret. Whether that something was giving Kate a piece of her mind or slapping her, she couldn’t say. Now that Pansy put her in a moment of silence, she wouldn’t have to know. Hermione mouthed a _thank you_ before she nodded.

“Well, no matter. I’m sure one day someone will discover how much of a _delight_ you are. It was lovely, _really lovely_ seeing you again,” satisfied she wouldn’t get her hands dirty, Pansy went to make her leave.

“Your friend is a bitch,” she heard Kate tell Hermione. Pansy had a feeling that she spoke loud enough for her to hear, “Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. Your daughter,” Slowing her footsteps, Pansy listened intently, “She needs to be seen by someone. White hair and grey eyes. It’s got to be albinism.”

“Excuse me?” Pansy heard the former Gryffindor’s tone rise in pitch, “Do you hear yourself?”

“I’m simply stating Hermione. No need to be touchy. Four years old, she should be seen. It’s not wise to keep delaying. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t taken her. I would have by now.”

“Are you suggesting I’m an incompetent mother?"

“Not at all. You appear to have a good head on your shoulders. I’m sure _you’re_ not the reason…” she trailed off letting Hermione put the pieces together 

“But Draco is? Is that what you’re implying.”

“If the shoe fits dear.”

Pansy stood there listening to the conversation. Her cheeks turning crimson in anger. She was trying to tame the viper inside from springing free and striking. The voice inside her that repeated _this is Cassie’s day,_ dwindled succumbing to the fury rising inside, becoming a distant echo. Her eyes moved to Neville who was still talking to the muggle couple. She noticed he kept glancing her way. Like he was silently asking her if everything was fine. It wasn’t fine. She should walk away and calm herself by him. Hermione could handle this, she would do so in a more respectful manner. 

Yet, the former Slytherin stayed her ground. She looked over the festivities. Children running back and forth throughout the yard. Some squealing with glee as they went down the slide crashing into the plastic balls. Sweet little Cassie had her hands thrown back, head arched up to the sky as she spun around and around laughing. Once again anger fueled her. There was nothing wrong with her Goddaughter. Draco and Hermione were wonderful parents. The sheer audacity that Hermione’s bitch of a cousin believed she could come in and judge the Malfoys showed how bitter of a woman she truly was. Then it hit Pansy like a stunning spell. Jealousy. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Cassie is healthy and happy. Draco is anything, but controlling. I think you’ve overstayed your welcome Kate and before -“

“Do you know what _I_ think?” Pansy stated loudly, spinning on her heels.

“Pansy…” 

“No Granger. I think she’s jealous,” the corner of Pansy’s lips turned into a smirk, “Jealous of you and your sickeningly happy little life. It all makes sense,” Pansy continued, “Ever since the wedding. You wore white to despise Hermione.”

“It was hardly the same,” Kate scoffed.

“Gods will you shut up. Ivory, cream, eggshell. It doesn’t matter, it was _fucking white_. You were jealous that you’re younger cousin was getting married before you. Probably jealous that she’s successful in her career,” Pansy put a hand silencing the woman. It only infuriated Kate further. Hermione watched on darting between the two shocked at the revelation of Kate’s envy, “ What is that you do, anyway? I believe five years ago you said something about a record store? An astounding job, I’m sure.”

“Shut up.”

Pansy tapped a manicured nail to her chin, pretending to think it over, “Mmm, I don’t think I will. I’m clearly correct, so let’s continue. The Grangers most likely sent you to mend your relationship. You saw it as a chance for revenge. A woman who holds grudges. It’s not a good look darling,” Pansy looked over at Hermione who seemed to agree, “I bet you were hoping this would be a disaster, that Hermione wouldn’t be happy, her marriage failing. So you have something to revel in about your own sorry life.” 

Kate’s entire body shook with fury. Her face as red as her blouse. She clutched the almost full cup in her hands, swinging it towards Pansy’s direction. The pink lemonade splashed all over. Soaking her sleek onyx bob, her face and the front of Pansy’s dress. The liquid dripped down her face as if she were sweating. Running her tongue over her lips, Pansy could taste the lemon and sugar. Hermione gasped in shock. The yard seemed quiet at the moment, as if all eyes were watching them. She could practically feel Neville’s intense gaze on her. Pansy pulled a hand over her face, brushing some of the drink away. Like a viper, she was ready to strike and sink her venomous fangs into her prey.

"Oh you fucking bitch,” her hand coiled into a tight fist, rearing back and thrusting it forward, colliding with Kate’s cheek. Pansy smiled triumphantly, believing that would be the end of it. As she turned on her heel, Kate shouted and grabbing a fistful of hair. Tugging the witch backward falling into the lawn below. Well, if it’s a fight she wants. It’s a fight she will get.

Everything happened in a whirl of motions. Suddenly Kate was on Pansy shouting obscenities that even shocked herself. It was like that one strike unlocked the cage of a feral beast. Pansy wished she could magic her way out of this. To simply curse Hermione’s psychopath cousin. She’d have to make do kicking the woman off her instead. Adrenaline pumping through her veins like never before. Never had she felt a rush like this. For a moment she wondered if this is how Gryffindors felt when they fought or did something reckless. She’d have to ask Neville later. For now, there was Kate to deal with. 

Staring each other down in a lethal dance. Kate stood almost statuesque, feet spread apart, knees bent, her fists aimed at Pansy as her eyes narrowed focusing on her target, “I know taekwondo.’

Pansy scoffed, licking her lip, the taste of copper lingering in her mouth as she moved around Kate with the utmost grace. A snake slithering in the grass waiting for the perfect strike, “I don’t even know what that means,” she moved in to land a hit, but Kate jumped out of the way at the right moment, kicking at Pansy’s heel and sending her back to the ground. 

Pansy was decent with dueling, venomous with words when provoked, but hand to hand was proving to be more difficult than she imagined. Her pride and ambition stood tall. She wouldn’t waver. She would win this. Kate towered over her, Pansy took the opportunity to wrap a hand around her leg, pulling her to the ground. She swung a fist and Kate blocked it; she swung another, and that one met the same fate. Pansy kneed her in the ribs, giving her an opening to strike the muggle. Kate pushed her off, grabbing the Slytherin by the hair, shoving her into the grass. The process went on for several minutes, eventually landing by the bouncy house.

Hermione was shouting from the crowd for them to stop and for someone to find Draco. Her voice rung over deaf ears. Knowing Cassie was safe with Luna, she ran off to find her husband and put an end to the madness. Any adults there looked appalled at the sight before them. The fiasco mildly entertained the kids. Neville stood watching his beloved turn from the calmness of a sunbeam snake to a black mamba within seconds. He had a feeling to follow her when she left him with her belongings. The earring removal was a big sign something was amiss, but against his instincts, he stayed behind listening to fascinating stories about cacti. He felt a hand over his shoulder, Neville was too enthralled? Shocked? At the fight before him to turn around.

“Yeah, so are you going to do something Longbottom?” He heard from behind. By the voice, he could tell it was Theo. 

“Should I?”

“Merlin, are you fucking kidding me? Yes, you should. Pansy’s pride won’t let her stop. You of all people know that,” it’s true. Neville did. They’ve dated for three years and married for eight months. He knew Pansy’s pride was an unwavering rock. Seeing her like this. Wild and full of fury. He was worried if he intervened she would strike him too. It terrified him, yet made him want her like never before.

“Look at her Nott. She might kill me if I stop her.”

“Ah well, you’re the one who was insane enough to marry her. Besides til death do you part or whatever,” Theo shoved him through the crowd, “Go get her you snake charmer, you”

Neville turned glaring at Theo who flashed a toothy grin waving enthusiastically at him. He rolled his eyes turning back around moving towards the altercation. The two women were by the little splash pool of the bouncy house. Nervously he approached where they were. Unsure of what will happen 

Pansy was sitting on Kate’s back, shoving her face into the few inches of water. When she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her off. Narrowing her gaze at whoever halted her winning victory only to find it was Neville. Her hair was ruffled in every direction, like she had slept for hours on end minus the twigs and blades of grass poking out. Her makeup smudge all over her face and her chest was rising and falling at a quickened pace. Reddened marks across her arms and cheeks from manicured nails, she could feel small bruises forming. Pansy turned to look down on Kate, who was in a much worse condition. A purple bruise already on her forearm, her lip was busted too. If Pansy looked like she tumbled into a shrubbery, Kate looked like she struck a tree. Neville simply put a firm grip on his wife’s arm, pulling a twig from her hair and tossing it to the ground.

“I think you’ve won. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Seeing his kind smile, the adrenaline fell away. Like she was suddenly drenched in ice-cold water. A wave of guilt washed over her. Glancing from Kate to her hands, opening and closing them in shock. Like they weren’t her own. Surprised she could muster up such physicality. Not that she felt guilty in defending people she considered family, but the day on which it occurred. Neville ran his palms over her scrapped up arms. She only nodded, letting him help her past the small birthday crowd with her head down. He pulled her close, a tight grasp on her shoulder to move through everyone. To get her inside and in the bathroom as quickly as possible. The couple felt a small weight pressed against their legs. Looking down to meet the wide grey eyes of the birthday girl.

“Uncle Nev is Auntie Pansy okay? She looks sick and hurt. Why was she fighting?” she asked quietly, concern across her youthful features. He took a breath kneeling down to her level.

“Yeah. She’s going to be all right. She’s tough,” he rubbed the back of his head, “Sometimes Cass, grownups don’t get along and sometimes they…”

“They fight like me and my cousin James.”

“Er, Yes,” he smiled, tucking a strand of moonlit hair behind her ear, “I’m gonna take your aunt upstairs. Let your parents know. They should be back from the apparition point any minute.”

She nodded, “Feel better aunt Pansy! We can play and eat cake when you’re mended.”

“Of course sweetling,” Pansy rushed the words out in a tender voice. The guilt now wearing her down. This was Cassie, her goddaughter’s birthday. Pansy had a good feeling she just ruined it. It was the last thing she wanted to do. No matter how good it felt to pummel that horrid woman into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Draco and Hermione are on their way back as we speak. Everything will be okay....or will it?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I finish it. Who's ready to meet Hermione's bitter cousin Kate?


End file.
